To Show Appreciation
by alerios
Summary: And to you I say thanks. It’s always good to show a friend that you care about them. Slight Ezio x Leonardo.
1. Chapter 1: Repose

Authors notes: I own nothing. This was done simply for the fun of it. Enjoy! Feel free to suggest ideas, leave critiques, or give me some comments in private messages or in reviews. Oh and expect edits on older chapters as this is being worked on. I will be sure to alert readers when such a thing occurs.

---

Chapter 1: Repose

---

Subconsciously, he somehow always knew he would come here. All of the sights, the sounds, the rich culture was enough to cause the mind to overload. It was blissful. Beautiful. There were no other words that could describe it accurately enough.

And still, the painter was partially worried. He was in a new place. _Venezia _was far different than any other area he had experienced. Most of his time recently had been spent in or around his studio in _Firenze_. He was fond of the city and its people; so many acquaintances were lost in the move. But he was very sure many more would be made.

Of course he was not entirely alone. Stepping off of the boat with him was his friend, Ezio. As Leonardo busied himself by rummaging through his belongings, he could hear the former-noble-gone-assassin pacing behind him. The man breathed in deeply … and promptly gagged on the air. Leonardo had to start to chuckle. As terrible as the air smelled and as nervous as the painter was, the face Ezio made was absolutely priceless. It was enough for Leonardo to temporarily forget about his worries and fears.

"I see you are enjoying the new sights and scents, _amico mio_."

Ezio just rolled his eyes, sighing out enough to cause a few stray bangs to move and sway. It caused the painter to finally laugh out loud. Even as he had aged, Ezio still retained that familiar quality of being both incredibly serious and outright quirky at the same time.

"If only the scents matched the sights…"

"Ah if they did, indeed. This place would be perfect! A utopian city so good that it distracts every citizen…", Leonardo clapped his hands together eagerly.

"It seems as if you are already distracted!" The assassin shook his head and grinned at the fact that he managed to amuse his friend.

The painter blushed and smiled, continuing to search his belongings. Everything was in a rather disorganized pile … which was not all that different from before. Some sketches were stacked in an out-of-order fashion, paintings, frames, various trinkets, and even some parts for a clock. His currently incomplete Flying Machine was still on the boat.

"Who made a mess of your things, Leonardo?" He said with a frown, one hand on the frame of the doorway leading into the painter's assigned quarters. They had moved below decks.

Sighing, the painter continued to rummage, "I am afraid the sea is to blame. Do you not remember the storm last night?"

Ezio only stared at him, his still eyes interrupted by a blink as if to say _what storm?_

"Of course!" Leonardo put his palm to his forehead, "I forget you sometimes sleep like an _orso_ in the winter."

Ezio immediately flashed a grin and pointed at his friend, "_E tu dorme come un gatto._"

Leonardo paled a little, hearing the reminder of the waves rocking the boat in its dock outside, "Yes, I certainly do. Especially when I am on a boat."

The conversation, and the humor with it, was short lived. Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw a man known as Alvise who was to become their tour guide, so to speak. He straightened himself up instantly and nodded to Ezio. They would finally get to see _Venezia _for what she really was.

-

Hours had passed. The tour was relatively uneventful. It was difficult to decipher if the city was hostile or friendly. Of course, Ezio would have most likely stated that it was the former where as Leonardo would have claimed it to be the latter.

Both of them seemed to be relieved when Alvise revealed the new workshop to Leonardo. His shops atmosphere was definitely similar, if not exact to the one in _Firenze_. He smiled and sat down for a while, sipping some fresh water he had managed to find by sheer luck at the market after Ezio left.

He would have to admit, he was a bit disappointed that Ezio could not stay after the tour. After all, this place was quite new to the artist. Still, he realized the assassin was busy. Briefly, he felt a spark of sadness. What was it like to never be able to relax and enjoy the atmosphere?

With his windows open, he could hear the water splash against the side of the walls. The sadness faded into the back of his mind as he listened intently to the various sounds. He leaned against his chair and, eventually, fell asleep as a feeling of serenity washed over him like a blanket.

-

Ezio had been running along the rooftops, thinking about how he had so many places to be and so many things to do. Often, he had wished for only a moments reprieve. Just a simple chance to stop, look around, and relax. Times like this came rarely now. One mission transitioned into another. Unfortunately, it was at that point in which he made a rather foolish mistake; he should have never let his mind wander. He felt his body fall in the open air for a moment and, at the last moment, Ezio grabbed the ledge of a deteriorating wall. Pulling himself back up with a sigh, he sat on the edge for a moment.

_I should be thankful for small blessings._ Namely, this one. _I did not fall into the foul smelling water._ He smirked at his own thought, his own hand lightly resting at his belt. His finger trailed across something attached to the equipment then; a reminder instantly sounded in his head.

_Ah! The codex piece! I forgot to give it to Leonardo. _He paused then, shaking his head with a sigh. He could not go and ask to have it decoded. Leonardo looked so hopeful during the tour of Venice when they came upon a little figurine that had been on display . Ezio originally intended to sneak back to buy it for the artist. When he did, however, it was gone. The assassin lightly brought a hand to his forehead and exhaled in frustration. He needed another idea, one that would show the artist that he appreciated all of the things Leonardo did for him. With that, he set off running again, heading to Leonardo's workshop.

-

Leonardo almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a faint knock. The artist was accustomed to not sleeping deeply. Far too many patrons dropped by throughout the day for him to afford to sleep deeply. He stood up quickly, brushed himself off, and readjusted his hat.

"_Si_! Come in!"

The assassin meekly appeared through the door, lowering his hood and smiling at his friend.

"Ah Ezio! Visiting so soon? What brings you here, hm?"

Truthfully, he had to watch his tone of voice. He was excited that he had not only company, but it was his closest friend! Leonardo took to pouring the assassin some of the fresh water immediately, not skipping any hospitality.

Ezio did not appear to notice at first, instead staring around at the workshop for some ideas. So many of the pieces were half-finished that it was almost impossible to get any coherent idea for something Leonardo may appreciate. Ezio barely understood what many of the devices were for! The only thing that stuck out in his mind was the prototype Flying Machine. He stared at it, eyeing the contraption over as if committing it to memory…

It was then that the artist laughed. The assassin's gaze sharply transfixed itself on him.

"What is it?" Ezio asked, a rather startled expression overcoming his facial features.

"For the last minute, I've been offering this water to you. Is something wrong?", Leonardo continued to smile, still holding the cup out to the assassin. Ezio shook his initial shock off, chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Sorry, Leonardo. I suppose I sort of mentally dozed off."

Ezio felt himself blush awkwardly since he, for the first time in a long while, had been caught off guard. Thankfully, it was by a friend and not a guard.

"_Grazie per l'acqua_."

"_Per nada, amico mio_."

The assassin's mind wandered again as Leonardo shuffled through a few of his so-called sketches. Ezio often wondered why so many of them remained uncompleted and yet felt complete at the same time.

"You could easily sell those are finished pieces, Leonardo. They're amazing."

"These?" Leonardo felt his cheeks redden at the compliment. "Oh no, I could never sell them. They're too unrefined. I'd like to do more with them first. Some day…" His voice trailed off in idle thought as he prepared some paints for yet another new image. Some how, his motivation always picked up when Ezio was around. Leonardo continued his thought from earlier, "Some day I will finish them. For now, I need to begin this commission. Please, Ezio, feel free to stay and rest. It's always nice to have company!"

Ezio gave Leonardo an honest and grateful smile. After a few minutes of idle chatting, Leonardo began to start his work. Ezio took the offer to rest, sat down, and watched him, still a bit lost in his own thoughts. After a while, he gave up and relaxed enough to lightly nap. It felt good to be at ease.

---

Translations (I try my best to not use Google Translator, albeit I am rusty with the language):

Si (Yes)

Orso (Bear)

E tu dorme come un gatto (And you sleep like a cat)

Grazie per l'acqua (Thank you for the water)

Per nada, amico mio (It was nothing, friend)


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan Set In Stone

Authors notes: Again, I own nothing. This was done simply for the fun of it. Feel free to leave feedback (and if I make any mistakes, please tell me so that I may correct them as soon as possible). Chapter 1 has been edited slightly for more dialogue. Enjoy the story and enjoy the fluff at the beginning!

---

Chapter 2: A Plan Set In Stone

---

_Excerpt from Leonardo's Journal_

…

…

_Decoding … _

"_Sometimes the most incredible things happen in my life. I've met so many great and interesting people. Clients have become friends; however, I still seek refuge and peace in my workshop. I cannot help it; my mind wanders so often on new ideas, new discoveries! Still, no one will hold a closer place in my heart than him. To have someone do so much just to say thank you is beyond words. Even writing this in a journal … no amount of script can convey how grateful I am for this."_

_Decoding …_

…

…

_Lightly scrawled underneath, just faintly out of view …_

_Decoding …_

"_I do understand; I only hope I can show you further how much I care. Thank you for taking care of me all these years."_

---

---

After a few hours of rest, Ezio awoke to a quiet workshop. Leonardo left a small note on the table.

_Ezio,_

_I had to take a completed painting to someone in San Marco. You looked too tired to wake up and I had already received plenty of rest earlier after the tour. Feel free to help yourself. If you're not there when I return, travel safely, amico mio._

_Leonardo._

"Hm. I guess this is my chance." Ezio murmured to himself while holding the letter. He glanced around, looking again at the many unfinished pieces. Now that Leonardo was gone, perhaps he could get a better idea of what to surprise his friend with.

It was difficult. Despite being his closest friend, the assassin's visits were rare, so opportunities to catch up with one another were few. _Everything revolves around the next assassination, the next mission, or the next job I have to do. _Though Leonardo had been far more than understanding to the situation, Ezio felt as if he was beginning to take advantage of the situation a bit too often. _Perhaps someday I can get a fraction of my old life back … that would allow me to visit him more._

He searched; an obvious method to his madness began to show. At least, that's what he convinced himself to believe. As he combed the sketches with his eyes, he noticed a pattern; flight! Ezio almost rolled his eyes at how obvious the find was.

Leonardo had many sketches of wings and birds. Among those, the concept art of the Flying Machine was even greater in quantity. One page of sketches caught his eye especially. Ezio picked it up and grinned._ This one looks like a smaller version with a loose outline of a person riding it. _The sides of the paper showed various angles of the machine in flight.

Content with the image that he found, he smiled and wasted no time in leaving. Soon he was dashing along the rooftops, giddy with the sense that this would be the perfect gift. It certainly matched the painter's eclectic personality.

-

When Leonardo returned that night, it looked as if Ezio had been browsing through his artwork. That came as no surprise to the artist because the assassin had made it quite clear that he enjoyed the art regardless of its state of completion. What surprised him a missing sketch that he had been using as a point of reference for a much larger flying machine.

_It is gone!_

Leonardo looked all over for the piece, and came up empty handed. _Surely I must have lost it. _He reasoned. _Or perhaps it slipped somewhere unreachable during Ezio's browsing. Either way, I cannot possibly blame him._

---

_A few weeks later…_

It was the evening. Everything in the city had dragged to a standstill. People were closing their shops for the night and heading home. For Leonardo, it was the perfect time to set forth on a stroll. Dusk in Venice always revealed a splendor of color to the often restless painter. He began down the road, listening to nothing but the sounds of water and his own feet hitting the ground.

He would later find himself bitten by concern over Ezio's whereabouts. The assassin had only stopped by one more time to introduce Leonardo to Rosa and Antonio of the Thieves Guild. Strangely enough, their conversation was limited to very brief notes via carrier pigeon.

Stranger still, he had not received a Codex page since he had arrived in Venice.

He paused and looked to the rooftops, as if expecting Ezio to rush by. Still, nothing. Leonardo shook his head and continued on his relatively quiet walk. _I suppose he has quite a few missions to tend to._

The peaceful walk lost its tranquility when someone ran right into him. The painter stumbled forward and, with a light yelp, he turned and faced the person just as he regained his balance. A very sheepish Rosa looked back at him. Her innocent stare was quickly replaced by a bold and amused one.

"_Buon giorno_, Rosa. I see you are in quite a hurry!" Leonardo laughed. This made Rosa's confidant look diminish briefly.

"Ah. _Buon giorno_, Leonardo... _Si_! I am! Or I was." Rosa thought that idea over for a moment, "I was trying to see how fast I could run. I did not count on running into someone in this area at this time of the day."

The way she spoke seemed … off to Leonardo. It was as if she were keeping some interesting little idea to herself. Still, it was Rosa. No doubt she had _many _ideas she kept relatively hidden. He ignored the feeling for the time being.

"Would it not be better to be running up there?" Leonardo asked, nodding his chin towards the rooftops. This question put Rosa off her rhetorical footing.

"What?" She blinked, then turned her eyes up in the direction the painter had indicated and quickly formulated an excuse which she hoped the painter would buy, "Oh! Well, wouldn't you think it more challenging to run through the streets instead of the rooftops? There are many more obstacles here." She spread one arm out to indicate the still cluttered streets.

Leonardo rubbed his chin, "No doubt..." He did notice he had put her off, however. A sign in her body language that indicated she was ready to curse, either at him or herself, when he asked the question. That suggested he had definitely caught her doing something or she did not expect to run into him of all people on this night. He probed further, "But I might argue that it would be a greater challenge to practice during the day, when the streets are filled!"

That statement was one which Rosa could easily turn aside, "Practice turns to trade when I get the attention of the guards, Leonardo." She grimaced at the memory of some wound healed long ago but whose pain she could not forget.

Leonardo had a taunt lined up for her reply but he was struck by a pang of regret when he noticed the anguish on her face – it was one he had seen on Ezio's many times when he would stumble into his workshop, each time wounded somewhere new. "I... understand. _Mi diapiace_, Rosa."

She waved her hand, "No need to forgive, such hazards are not always obvious. If you do not mind, I should like to continue my exercise?"

Leonardo bowed respectfully, "_Buona notte_, signorina."

"To you too, Leonardo." Rosa only spoke formalities with friends – that caught Leonardo off guard. He watched her as she dashed away and was left alone once more.

He stowed away his initial suspicion and decided that her reasons for being out were genuine.

---

Translations (I try my best to not use Google Translator, albeit I am rusty with the language):

Si (Yes)

Amico Mio (My friend)

Buon Giorno (Greeting, Hello)

Mi diapiace (I'm sorry)

Buona notte (Goodbye, Goodnight)


	3. Chapter 3: Along the Dusk Rooftops

Authors notes: I own nothing! As always feel free to leave feedback (and if I make any mistakes, please tell me so that I may correct them as soon as possible). Now we're going to get into the more interesting aspects of the story. Sorry it took so long to get this out and posted!

PS: I should admit, I've always wished you could steal the guards bow and arrows. Granted, I'm not sure how much of an archer Ezio is...

---

Chapter 3: Along the Dusk Rooftops

---

Being a guard was not always bad. Though rumors often circulated of his fellows getting killed in the night, he would not trade his rooftop view of _Venezia_ for anything. That is, until he heard a loud thump and the rush of footfalls behind him.

"Hey! What are you-"

The sounds of a slight scuffle and a light yelp pierced the air. Dazed and confused, the guard sat on his rump, the thought _What in the world!?_ echoing in his skull just as he was himself rattled.

For a few moments, he would blankly stare. This allowed him to catch a blur of white cloth towing along what appeared to be his... bow?! Did… did that _cretino _just take his weaponry? The guard looked to his side and sure enough his bow was gone. Frustrated, he stood once more, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and threw it violently at the assassin. Of course, there was no way he was going to hit him, but it was the thought that counted.

Initially, one reacts after having been the victim of thievery by being angry, by grieving, or going into shock. Or a combination of the three. Afterwards, there is usually motivation to do something about it. However, in the case where a _very _dangerous man just took your weaponry and spared your life, the only thing the guard felt he could do was quietly, and nervously, chuckle. Then, sighing, he sat down again on the rooftop and looked out in the distance. In his mind, it was better to enjoy a lovely view than to bother chasing the impossible-to-catch thief down.

But all of the blessings in the world could not change the fact that a notoriously known _assassin _just stole his _bow_ of all things!

---

_Earlier that day…_

"Ezio you must have caught the plague!"

"Why?"

"Because … to steal the weapon but not the ammunition? What is the purpose? Are you try to sell it to desperate people in the streets?", Rosa began to laugh. A scowl came over Ezio's face as he waved his hand in dismissal. He had told Rosa that he needed her aid in stealing bows from the rooftop archers. The idea gained him more than a odd stare from the female thief.

"Rosa I'm not using the bows for that."

"Oh?" She noticed the plural was used here, "So what are you going to do with _them_?", A contemplative look came over her. For once, she could not think of a witty comment to make. The whole situation was a bit too bizarre for her liking.

"It's a … gift."

"A gift? I don't know many people who would enjoy-"

"They'll be altered. Modified."

Ezio held a single bow up. It had been drastically changed. The edges were shaved down, the string was gone, and it looked like the middle was beginning to be whittled away in order to be snapped or cut in half. Before Rosa could question him further, he held up a piece of parchment to her with a familiar artist's scrawlings on it. Suddenly, she figured it out.

"Oh! Is that not one of Leonardo's pieces? And … you're trying to build him something based on that, aren't you?"

The assassin grinned proudly, rolled up the parchment, and put it and the 'bow' away.

"Can I count on your aid then?"

"Ezio, for how much you have done for us, I cannot refuse the offer _to _help!" Rosa laughed as she got a few thieves together. It was going to be an interesting evening.

---

Ezio's pace slowed to a dull trot once the distance between him and another guard was such that he was reasonably certain his pursuer had been lost. Panting slightly, he looked at the prize in his hand. Like the one he showed Rosa earlier this, too, would be drastically transformed under his blade.

He grinned. Leonardo was not the only one who was crafty!

From his place on the rooftops he could see every guard in this region... and every thief. He spied Rosa again, and rushed over to her.

"How many did you get?" The assassin spoke loud enough for her to hear. She turned her head and held up two bows.

"I think these guards believe we are insane, Ezio!"

"As if that changes anything." He swung up from a balcony, reaching for her collection to take the pieces. She pulled them away at the last moment, glared at him menacingly, then immediately grinned maliciously at him before handing them to him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I've been meaning to ask … how did someone such as yourself learn to carve like that?" Rosa folded her arms.

"You act surprised!" He answered, causing her to laugh and playfully push him. Ezio flailed his arms, acting as if he were going to fall right off the roof then and there. Once he was done with his dramatic charade, he explained, "Leonardo needed an extra assistant one or two times. I tried to tell him that I knew nothing of carving wood. Still, he gave me a brief lesson. Now it's just been a matter of applying it to …this. I will still need aid though."

The answer was sufficient enough. Rosa even smiled at the idea at Ezio stopping his missions to aid someone in a basic task, "Perhaps you are not the _idiota _I thought you were!"

Ezio, once again, put up a charade, "Ouch! You wound me, Rosa!" This was quickly replaced by a smirk, "Alright. Let's continue! The assassin ran off in the opposite direction, picking a new target. Rosa did the same, hopping along the roof tops.

---

Night descended quickly.

_By now, Ezio surely must have enough of these. _Rosa held a single bow in her hand before strapping it to her back using a piece of cloth. She hopped down from the rooftops, tired of meandering her way through patrols.

Ezio was still far off when he watched the girl hop down from the roof, onto some boxes, and finally on the ground. She turned a corner and vanished from his viewpoint. He sighed and relaxed, peering at the sheet of parchment with the drawing on it. The thieves had reported back to him with bows earlier. Now he had plenty to make the miniature flying machine … with ample excess.

Though he was due to meet her, he procrastinated a little, eyeing the skyline of _Venezia_. The orange glow of the setting sun was nothing more than a small smear of almost acrylic flame on the very edge of the horizon. Snapping from his reverie, he looked for an edge and leaped into a haystack. The assassin hopped out of the cart and brushed himself off, a few stray pieces of hay sticking to his clothing and hair even still. After wandering about for a few moments, he arrived at a rather empty market. A slightly annoyed looking Rosa awaited him there.

"Where were you?" She barked. Before Ezio could answer, however, she lodged her own complaint at the Italian noble concerning his friend, "Leonardo caught me. Or… almost did. I had to make something up in order to throw that painter off of the trail. He's far too intelligent for his own good, y'know?"

Ezio's eyes widened and he grinned mischievously, "Yes. That is why I have been doing my best to avoid him. It's like he can see right past you and into your mind!"

Rosa shrugged and sighed, "Here." With a quick toss, Ezio now had yet another bow. The female thief yawned and stretched, "Look. It's nightfall. I'd like to head back home. For once, I need to take a break."

The assassin pulled his hood back and gave Rosa a kind smile, "Thank you for all of your help, Rosa. I do have one more question, however."

"Hm?"

"Would you happen to know of a nearby craftsman who can aid me in putting this together?"

Rosa lowered her head, rubbing the back of her neck in quiet thought for a few moments before replying, "Actually, Antonio may know of someone who can be of use to you. One of our thieves, actually. He charges a fair price for his work as well."

"_Bene_. I shall stop by either later on."

With that, Ezio gave Rosa a quick hug before departing for the night. The more he brooded over the idea in his head, the more excited he became. Is this, possibly, what Leonardo felt when he worked on a project? His wonder remained with him as he stepped onto a gondola and rowed himself down one of the many canals of the city.

--

Though Leonardo was not one for walking at night, he found himself doing so anyway on this eve in quiet contemplation. The painter was still pondering as to what Rosa could have possibly been hiding. His thoughts were briefly disrupted, however, when he overheard a rather odd conversation coming from a group of guards near the opening of a local tavern.

"And you'll never believe it! The assassin he… he… did not attack me at all! He just made off with my bow right then and there!"

A few of the surrounding people began to laugh, causing the one guard to become further flustered.

"S-stop laughing. It's true!", he yelped, causing a few of his comrades to shake their heads in disgust.

"Sure sure. Why don't you just drink your wine and silence yourself?" Another guard replied, looking rather cynical to his friend, "Or perhaps, stop drinking while you're on duty? That's the third bow you've lost to _Venezias _waters this week!"

The painter raised an eyebrow and shook his head. There was no way that could have been Ezio. What possible use could he have for a weapon without ammunition? Unless, of course, some roguish wager is responsible for such behavior. _This whole day has been far too strange_. Leonardo turned and returned to his workshop. There was no sense to try to figure this out … for now anyway.

---

Translations:

Cretino (Cretin)

Venezia (Venice)

Idiota (Self-explanatory)

Bene (Good, fine)


End file.
